


Hope

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, F/M, Fem!Mizael, Gen, Genderbending, Other, Past Timeline, Past life, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm tired of waiting, but why am I still hoped …?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fiction contain genderbending! Don't like, don't read! Oh, and, English is not my primary language, sorry if the English is messy.
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito

“He will come here ….”  
  
A little girl sat on meadow. The wind blew her blonde strands. She hummed a song. A smile that had formed so long ago, still formed in her lips.  
  
“You will exactly come here …, _ne_ , Alcor …?”  
  
She said that words with relaxed tone, but … without anyone would notice … there were grief and doubt in her voice …. Still, she forced herself to smile. She knew, if she kept waiting, that person would come someday ….  
  
“ _Nee_ , Alcor, will you really … come back …?”  
  
That time, a doubt clearly audible in her voice. She didn’t know anymore, would that person come or not? But, there were still a hope in her heart.  
  
 _He will absolutely come back …._  
  
But, an hour, two hours, three hours, and more … until the sunset, that person still didn’t come ….  
  
She bent her knees and put her chin on her knees. Desperation showed on her beautiful face.  
  
Would that person come back …? No, she didn’t know anymore …. Her mind told her, that he would never come back …, but … her heart convinced her not to loss her hope. Her heart told her …, it told her that he would came back ….  
  
But …, really …, she didn’t know the truth anymore ….  
  
 _Will he keep his promise …?_  
  
She stood up with desperate face. There were a sadness in her heart. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t …, she promised him not to ….  
  
 _Maybe he wouldn’t come back …._  
  
She walked away from that meadow. Sometimes, she looked back, check if the person she waited for had already come back. But, no, he wasn’t there ….  
  
 _He wouldn’t come back …, so I’m not going waiting for him again …._  
  
Without looked back again, she quickened her pace. She didn’t want to held more hope …, hope that said that person would come back …. She was very tired … tired of waiting ….  
  
Though she thought like that, she knew, she would surely come back to that meadow again tomorrow …, the day after tomorrow …, three days later …, and so on, until that person returned ….  
  
She always hoped that person would come back …, _although he wouldn’t return …._

**Author's Note:**

> So, the story is about Mizael—yes, Mizael. I already said, gender bending—waiting for a man named Alcor. It’s up to you about Alcor, you can imagine he is Kaito, Chris, Durbe—I already said, AR, right?—or maybe anyone else. Ukh, sorry, my English is so bad …. But I felt like want to writing English FanFiction, so, there is it! SORRY FOR ALL MISTAKES! As, I said, my English is bad! I hope you understand and like the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
